


X Chromosome

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, baby discussion, gender of the baby discussion, pregant molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly discuss the possibility of them having a boy or a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Chromosome

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluffy pre-parent!lock feels :) Since I ended my last chapter of It all Started with a Facial so cruelly :-P

**X - X Chromosome**

* * *

It was a quiet, lazy Sunday afternoon at 221B. The one Sunday of the month that had been agreed upon by both Molly and Sherlock as a 'no case, no work Sunday.' Since both of their schedules were rather sporadic, and his was constantly changing, they had tried their hardest to find at least one day out of each month where they could devote it entirely to each other. And now even more so things were different, finding time for just each other was more important.

Sherlock slipped his hand over Molly's slightly expanding belly, tapping out a few notes of Mozart upon her skin. She giggled and pulled him closer to her for a kiss. When they parted for breath she smiled against his lips.

"Thank you for agreeing with me," she said softly.

He brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "I rather like not knowing if we are going to have a boy or a girl." He slid his hand over her stomach again. "Although … I'm sure I'll be able to deduce the sex, depending on how you carry."

She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. "Then keep your deductions to yourself!" She tucked her head underneath his chin, bringing her own hand to rest upon his chest.

"Does it matter to you, if we have a boy or a girl?" he questioned.

She shook her head, her hair tickling his chest. "No. I just want the baby to be healthy. Although, I think a little boy that looks just like you would be rather nice." She tipped her head back and was smiling up at him.

He returned her smile. "My mother wouldn't agree, she said that I was an absolute menace growing up."

She giggled. "I believe that. Perhaps a girl then? A little daughter with your curls?" She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just as long as she has your nose." He kissed the tip of it before pressing his mouth to hers.

She hummed against his lips, cradling the back of his head in order to deepen the kiss. "Or perhaps we'll have twins?" she suggested, once they parted.

"Oh … I hadn't thought of that. That is a possibility, isn't it?"

Molly nodded. "My Dad was a twin, and you have twins in your family too, don't you?"

Sherlock leaned back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah … on my Mum's side."

She curled up against him. "Would that be so terrible?"

He brought his hand up to her back, gently massaging her skin. "No. It's just, two start with two babies, the thought is rather daunting."

"Tell me about it, I'll have to push two babies out, instead of just one." She buried her face in his chest.

He brought his hands up to her hair, running his fingers through it in the way that he knew she liked. "Let's not worry about what we don't know for certain, we'll find out more tomorrow at your appointment. And if we end up having twins, then we will have twins! Perhaps in that way we'll end up with both a boy and a girl."

She couldn't help but laugh and lifted herself up so that she could hover over him. "Either way, with whatever we end up having, I know that you are going to be a fantastic father."

He smiled up at her, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen across her face. "I hope so. I know that you are going to be a wonderful mother."

She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. "We'll be the best parents that we can be.  _Together_."

" _Together_ ," Sherlock repeated before pulling her back down to him for another kiss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Be sure to leave a review, I do love and appreciate them! :D


End file.
